How to Thaw a Heart of Ice
by HaruChu
Summary: Juvia knew her love for Gray was certain since the day they first met. Gray on the other hand is confused about her feelings as well as his. One way or another, Juvia will please Gray and eventually win his heart. Collection of Gruvia one-shots including the 7 prompts for Gruvia week.


**AN: First prompt for Gruvia week. This may not follow the exact definition of ambiguity but it was a worth a shot. Either way, the main focus is Gruvia xD**

* * *

Juvia loved Gray with all her heart, how could she not? Gray was very handsome man, especially with those dark eyes carefully hidden behind all that messy raven hair. And how well built and muscular that body of his, does he not know how seductive he is? Which is all the time considering he goes around half naked. But this isn't just about his looks for Juvia Lockser. The ice mage is much more to her. It was Gray who took her gloomy rain away and showed her the sun for the first time, it was Gray who proved to her the power of friendship and the special bond that Fairy Tail has, it was Gray who saved her from her 17 years of loneliness. It was all because of Gray Fullbuster.

However, just because she sees it that way doesn't mean that he does as well.

Gray is at that point where he realizes how much he means to Juvia, he just doesn't know why. He doesn't know that he saved Juvia and is still saving her day after day.

This is what Juvia finally realized while talking to the the love of her life one day at the guild (which is currently being rebuilt...yet again).

* * *

"Unbelievable," muttered Gray, "We came this close to losing to Tartaros." Juvia nodded in reply recalling the events at Tartaros Headquarters. The two were currently taking a break from reconstructing the guild that was once blown into a million pieces. They may be the most powerful mages in the country but it was still hard work.

"I can't believe I let Silver get to me like that...I just..." Gray sighed. He has been beating himself up ever since he found out about Silver. He and Juvia probably wouldn't have gotten hurt if he stood up to him.

But Juvia didn't think so. "Gray-sama, you found out in a most horrible way. It was overwhelming for you." For both of them.

Gray scoffed at her reasoning. He appreciates her trying to console him but the exhibitionist is never known to forgive himself easily. Knowing this the water mage continued, "Juvia understands how hard it was for you but Fairy Tail was able to defeat Tartaros. Gray-sama should be thankful that we are alive and, for now, safe."

The ice mage turned to face Juvia, "How can you say that after everything that happened?" Before Juvia could reply, she saw something in, not his expression, but his eyes that she wasn't expecting in this situation, anger.

"Juvia doesn't understand Gray-sama."

The said man sighed in annoyance, "I just don't understand how you can think like that. I don't understand how you can be so thankful for me even though it was because of me that you got hurt."

"Juvia's thankful because your safe Gray-sama, that's all."

Gray finally had it with the bluenette's responses. He stood up angrily and looked into those dark blue orbs now filled with innocence and sorrow. "Even if your not?! Juvia, everyone that I ever cared about dies because of me and Silver proved that to you. Why are so grateful for my life even though all I do is cause misfortune?"

Juvia was shocked at his words. _He really doesn't know, does he?_

"Because Gray-sama saved Juvia when no one else could."

There was no reply. Gray Fullbuster was stunned silent. He had only a blank expression on his face, one which Juvia couldn't read.

Although he still didn't understand what Juvia meant was talking about, he wasn't angry anymore he was...confused...and guilty. _Why?_

"Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia can't talk about this right now." Juvia walked away, her head down so that Gray couldn't see the pained look on her face. She went over to where Erza and Lucy were painting what-will-be a wall of the guild. The water mage never even glanced at Gray for the rest of the day.

**AN: There will be a continuance of this later in Gruvia week. I tried to keep the whole Silver thing to a minimum since we still don't know anything about him. I hope it wasn't to OC for you guys.**


End file.
